Some Extreme Cuddling
by Megan Uzuchiha
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke finally realize their love for each other as well as some new friends along the way of their adventures in Kahona. I do not own any of the Naruto characters.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto grinned brightly as he rushed down the streets of Konoha his ninja band gleaming brightly in the light. He was his sweet innocent self as he was everyday. He had a secret though. A secret that only Iruka knew.

Naruto finally got to where he had been going. Training with Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"Finally the fool is here" Sasuke said rolling his eyes walking towards Kakashi as Sakura.

Naruto sneered and stuck his tongue out at his comrade and sighed. Naruto stared at Sasuke for a moment. A light blush came to Narutos face as some dirty thoughts played in and out of his mind.

Sasuke then turned around and walked back to Nruto. Instead of a sneer on his face, there was a soft smile on his face. This was a bit weird considering Sask always sneered and looked cranky.

"Naruto, I need to tell you something. I think you are the most beautiful man I have ever met." Sasuke said smiling the wrapped his arms around narutos waist.

Naruto blushed brightly making his whiskers stand out upon his face. Sasuke smirked and brought his face closer to Naruto's. Naruto just brought his face closer to Sasuke's. All of Narutos dreams were coming true.

As Sasuke's soft lips pressed against Naruto's, fireworks began to explode on Naruto's lips as a soft moist tongue licked over the lips of his lovers begging for entrance. Naruto slowly closed his eyes as he parted his light pink lips, Sasuke's tongue sliding inside. Naruto heard a groan coming from his lovers mouth as another sound was heard...

" Cough, Cough, Naruto...Hello?" Kakashi said smirking as Sakura sat on a stump trying to flirt with Sasuke who was sitting beside her watching Naruto closely.

Naruto opened his eyes quickly finding himself where he had been only moments ago, but Sasuke was not holding him. A tree was.

"Hnn'n?" Naruto said looking around his tongue still sticking out, a loose piece of bark laying upon it.

Suddenly everything was starting to seem familiar. Sasuke turned around and began to walk over to naruto who was still cling to the tree. Naruto blushed seeing that same cute, sexy, smile Sasuke had on his face from his dream.

"Naruto, so how was your make out session with that tree? But I have one question for you. It shows you liked it, but did the tree?" Sasuke said referring to the bulge in Narutos pants.

Sasuke laughed smirking as Naruto growled and pulled away from the tree furious. Sasuke smiled and a thought came to his mind.

_** "wow..Naruto is so cute when he is mad...No wait...No I can't be gay. I can't be gay, just can't. It's not the Uchiha way"**_ Sasuke thought blushing at the thought of Naruto being a cute little boy.

" You know what Sasuke?! Take a kunai and shove it!!" Naruto screamed in is raspy tone.

Sasuke shivered hearing that sexy raspy tone that he knew he shouldn't love. The tone that made him want to jump on Naruto and take him there.

Sakura just sat on a tree stump watching the boys fight. Kakashi was sitting beside her reading his new make out paradise novel. He sighed and closed the book putting it in his vest pocket.

"Okay you two break it up, now lets get to training." Kakashi said as the boys and girl began to train together.

Sasuke sighed and watced Naruto pull out a kunai and began to work on his aim. Narutos body seemed to be dancing. That's how graceful he seemed to be with his weapons.

Suddenly Kakashi popped up besides Sasuke and was smirking. [ Idk how you can tell when Kakashi is smirking because of the mask but whatever.

"Got a crush?" Kakashi asked Sasuke, nudging Sasukes side.

Sasuke just sneered, as his own fantasy began to come true.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's kunai's hit its target every time. Over and over again hitting its mark. Sasuke was just standing there watching as he had been before. Naruto ran out of kunai' and turned atround smiling that cute, goofy, smile of his. Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat and heat rush to his cheeks. Sasuke seemed to feel something different about Naruto. Feelings of love and warmth. Soon Naruto's body was against Sasuke's, Sasuke's lips colliding with Naruto's. Sasuke grabbed Naruto with a warm embrace holding the bright eyed boy in his arms as the kisses deepened. Sasuke felt himself begin to stiffen as he lightly rubbed his waist against his lovers, grinding into each rub. Sasuke groaned as he thought he heard his lover speak.

"Um...Sasuke? Wake up!?" Kakashi said sternly not likeing the position he was in.

Sasuke had been day dreaming with his eyes closed just as Naruto had, but with Sasuke it was a bit different. Sasuke had shut his eyes, hugged Kakashi tightly, then began to lick his neck and uniform. One other thing Sasuke was doing was dry humping Kakashi's waist over and over again.

"Oh sorry Kakashi-sensai. Must have dozed off." Sasuke said looking arounf finding himself in the same position he had been in before.

Naruto was still standing there in his fighting position throwing his kunai's, but then he ran out. He cussed softly under his breath turning a cute smile on his face. Naruto began to walk twords Sasuke.

" Hey Sasuke! Wanna fight mm-m-me..." Naruto said then passed out.

Kakashi sighed and went to Sasuke.

" Sasuke would you please take Naruto home? Just do it even if you don't want to. Its an order" Kakashi said then began to walk with Sakura home.

Sasuke sighed and lifted Naruto over his shoulder and began to walk to his own home. He thought Naruto wouldn't be safe at his own home by himself. So when Sasuke finally got to hi home, he set Naruto on his bed covering him up. Just as Sasuke had covered Naruto up, Naruto's bright blue eyes shot open.

"Im sorry Sasuke, I guess I over did it" Naruto said softly smiling weakly. He had just over done it a bit at practice.

" Shh...Just res. I'll be here" Sasuke said smiling a sweet smile as he got into bed with Naruto.

Naruto blushed a bright red not sure wat Sasuke was doing. But this was a huge hint that Sasuke had feelings for Naruto. Sasuke laid on his side, his elbow propping his head up. He was just staring at Naruto looking at those beautiful blue eyes, that bright blond hair, and those whiskers.

" Naruto, I need to tell you something, don't laugh or tell anyone or I'll bust a cap in your ass." Sasuke said softly, yet angerly as he slowly moved closer to Naruto.

" Yes Sasuke. I would never laugh at you. I won't tell. " Naruto replied softly as his body was lightly pressed up against Sasukes.

A small smirk appeared upon Sasukes face. His muscular arms wrapped around Narutos waist.

" Naruto I love you " Sasuke said and kissed Naruto lightly

Naruto blushed and wanted to say I lvoe you too, but was to caught up in the kiss. Narutos fingers played with the long strands of Sasukes black, soft, hair. Was this real? Sasuke prayed it was, as the kisses deepened. Soon Sasuke was undressing Naruto, whose member was hard. Sasuke blushed brightly he saw his lover with everything off accept for his boxers. Sasuke ran his fingers along the muscles on Narutos chest and quickly got ontop of him kissing, nipping, and licking Narutos neck, while grinding his own erection into Narutos. Naruto couldn't hold anything in and moaned out quietly, his face a bright red. Both boys were new to this sort of thing, and had only ever been with girls. Naruto attempted to remove Sasukes clothing, but when his hands moved to Sasukes shirt his hands were roughly pulled away and pinned over his head.

" No no Naruto. You are on the bottom" Sasuke said smirking and began to tourcher Naruto.

Sasuke was teasing Naruto by moving his lips down his neck planting soft, sweet, kisses till he got to Narutos waist. Sasuke smirked and tugged down Narutos boxers seeing the erection and laughed softly.

" Poor Naruto I bet it hurts" Sasuke said quietly as Naruto nodded.

Sasuke smirked seeing his lover in some pain. He wrapped his hand around Narutos shaft and rubbed it softly making Naruto moan out Sasukes name. Sasuke smiled and went with the flow. With what felt right. For the rest of the night pleasure was given and recieved, but in the end the both called it some extreme cuddling

[ too be continued in chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Both Sasuke and Naruto knew their little romance had to be kept a secret. So the next day Sasuke quickly walked Naruto home and kissed his cheek then began to walk away not wanting things to look to suspicious. Naruto hurried into his house because of the fact that his butt was starting to hurt from last night. Naruto hurried into the bathroom so he could rinse the remains of last nights sex off of his body. Sasuke had changed and showered before Naruto had woken up. Sasuke knew that him, Sakura, and Naruto had a mission to go on soon. He knew it was going to be had letting Sakura down easy if she had decided to flirt with him. He wasn't interested in her any more. Suddenly Sasuke was pulled into a dark ally. Sasuke looked artounf and only saw darkness until he heard the voice.

" Sasuke who were you with last night?" The voice asked softly.

The voice was deep yet sounded sweet. The voice was farmilliar to Sasuke. 

"Itachi it's none of your buisiness." Sasuke said trying to pry whoever it was holding him off of his body.

Itachi sneered at first, but then a playful smirk gave out on his face.

"It is all of my buisiness Sasuke,love. You know how much I adore you." (I know that sounds nothing like Itachit but its like that for a reason ) Itachis said and pointed two fingers at Sasukes head and poked him in the forehead making Sasuke falling back, deeper into this persons arms. 

The person holding Sasuke was Itachi's lover, Deidara. Sasuke felt Deidara's hands switching positions and grabbing Sasukes arms and pulling them back behind the raven haired boy. One hand held Sasukes arms back the other hand gripped onto his hair pulling his head back making Sasuke whimper. Itachi smirked hearing his little brother whine out in pain as Deidara continued to hold Sasuke back. Itachi took some steps foreward and took Sasuke's face in his hands. Itachi's lowered his lips to his little brothers and began to kiss him, caressing Sasuke's body as the boy tried to wiggle away from his brothers touch.

"Hey Itachi! Back off" Came another raspy male voice.

Itachi released from his little brother looking angry.

"Who dares Interupt me while Im seducing my brother!" Itachi growled angerly as the man with the raspy voice stepped into the light.

Sasuke looked over seeing that it was his Naruto.

"I do. Me. Naruto Uzumaki " Naruto said his hands on his hips looking like a super hero.

Itachi sneered and stepped forward getting his shigarin ready for action. But before Itachi coule used his eye of doom Naruto attacked!

"Come my minions! Come to me!" Naruto screamed and forty baby foxes ran out from behind Naruto and attacked Deidara and Itachi.

The foxes began to rape Deidara and Itachi's face as a giant fox walked out from behind Naruto and began to run twords Deidara and Itachi. The large fox wrapped both Deidara and itachi up in its tails and ran of into the darkness. Blood curdling screams could be heard as the large fox ripped off Itachi and Deidaras dicks and stuck them in the others ass. Then Both victins cam running from the back ally, screaming in pain, their crotches bleeding. Both men were now officially declared as women. Sasuke ran to Naruto hugging him tightly. Sasuke was tough but that was still scary.

" Come on...Lets get to school. " Naruto said taking Sasukes hand and began to walk to school. Hoping not to be late for Iruka-sensai's class. 


End file.
